


No One is Better than Me (will crush those that think otherwise)

by Anon4Us



Series: Stories For An Golden Lion [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk and Lance freeing Lotor's Harem, Lotor gets a boot to the head, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Season/Series 02, Slave Trade, The Author Regrets Nothing, just cause lotor only has slaves for one reason, no one gets away with making Lotor look like a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: When Hunk and Lance breaks into a Galra compound, its more than they think it is.Now Hunk might have a stalker.





	

Within the Empire, strength is power.

Those that had the power, held it by being stronger than anyone. Being ruthless and crushing anyone that stood in the way the ultimate goal. Those that shown weakness were soon dealt with.

The Empire rewarded loyalty. They punished the traitors. Kept the backstabbing behind the curtain.

 It’s how he kept his position, kept being the favorite progeny of his father.

 Any of his siblings would take a moment of weakness to destroy him and take the title of favorite away.

There could be no one stronger than him.

And there never could be.

Those that think that, he will teach them otherwise.

  

* * *

 

The mission had gone into the pits of hell in ticks.

Shiro had came back from whatever the universe had sent him. So, not only were they getting things back to normal, the Galra Empire was too. Zarkon might be gone, but no doubt they had someone to take his place.

So, what better than a simple rescue mission to get back Team Voltron into the groove.

Their reports had said the compound they were to raid held some Galra slaves. Simple bust in, free everyone and save the day. It was the kind of missions Hunk like. It reminded him of why they were doing this, why they fought.

No one deserve to have their freedom taken away.

Too bad the reports didn’t tell them what kind of slaves were in the compound.

Or the fact the compound was actually the Galra Empire version of a brothel. Too bad they didn’t find out until they crash down the front door.

“Oh God!”

Hunk could feel his face heat up at the sight. There were dozen aliens inside. All beautiful and wearing what seem to be nothing inside the main entertaining area. The words escape before he had a chance to catch a grip. Hell, he almost dropped his bayard from pure shock.

There are skin he shouldn't be seeing.

The voice of his mum was screaming in his head, too look away. It was not polite to look. Good boys don’t look at such things.

God, he didn’t even have porn.

“Hunk, keep it together,” hissed Lance, jabbing his elbow into his buddy’s side.

That and the sounds of the firepower were enough to drawn Hunk back into reality. Ok, ok, it doesn’t matter what these guys had done, what they are (or aren’t) wearing. They had to get them out of here, free them all from the life of servitude.

Why hadn't it dawn on him that the Empire would be this dirty, this wrong.

“Ok! Everyone time to get out of here!” shouted Lance, “You’re all going home.”

No one was moving. Why wasn’t anyone moving?

“Are you taking us home?” asked a pink scale female alien with a small pair of horns and two set of eyes, standing up with her flowing sheer dress.

“Are you our new masters?”

“Hell no!” said Lance, disgust in his voice at the idea. Hunk couldn’t help but twist his face in horror. God, what have they gone through here?

Lance stepped down the stairs from the entrance with a smile. He was good with dealing with people. “We’re here to recuse you guys, bring you back to your homes and families.”

That earn more of a reaction as they all started to buzz with chatter between them. Hunk couldn’t tell what they were thinking of, but he hoped they realize that they were only here to help.

“Come on, we need to get moving,” urged Lance, motioning for them to start going.

No one moved. Why weren’t they moving? It felt like ticks before the horned female that had spoke started to move to the door. A teal lanky male with only a cloth wrapped around his waist used his thin feline tail around her legs to stop her. It did nothing as she still walked away from him, from them.

“I…I want to see my sister…its been so long…” she mumbled.

Hunk didn’t need to see Lance’s face to know the Blue Paladin was smiling. Lance held out his hand and took her hand into his own.

“You will get that chance,” Lance said, turning his head to look at everyone in the room. “You'll will get to see your families, your homes again. You need to get up and join us in getting out of here.”

Seeing one of their own coming, hearing Lance’s promise, it was enough to get the rest of them moving. Lance took leading them out as Hunk took the rear. They needed to kept together. Hard as all the slaves were nervous. All them looked around as if something was going to jump from the shadows and attack them.

It shouldn’t happen with Shiro and the others providing them cover. They had a short walk to their Lions and than back to the Castle.

It should be easy.

Too bad it never was.

“Halt right there!”

He shouldn’t stop, but the voice held some power behind it. Not to mention, the captives all frozen in spot. They had a look of fear. No doubt this was they didn’t want to leave right away. No one should look like that, be that afraid of one being. Gripping his bayard, Hunk turned around to look down the hallway.

The lighting did nothing to help the problem. It seem to make everything more creepy. The group of Galra soldiers had their weapons pose to shoot was enough to cause pause. It was their leader that had Hunk’s attention.

He looked different than any other Galra soldiers Hunk had ever face before.  Clearly  a commander with the decorated armor and long white hair. But with that purple skin tone and glowing eyes, it screamed that this bastard was in charge here. 

“You will return my property to me or give up your lives, Paladins,” demanded the Galra commander.

Property! Property! These were living, breathing beings and no way in Hunk was going to let them go back.

Lance seem to share that same sentiment when Hunk felt his presence right next to him. It was the two of them that stood between the slaves going back to their prison to getting their freedom.

“Over my dead body,” hiss Lance, both of them raising up their bayard to fire when ready.

“That can be arrange.”

“Run!”

It was ticks before the captives started to screamed. They ran for their freedom amiss the firefight that burst out between the two sides. While they are outnumber, Hunk was happy to see that the two of them had better aim. The Galra soldiers dropped down like flies with each hit.

Not the Commander.

He moved like water, dodging the shots that took his men out. Hunk couldn’t breath as he was on top of them in ticks. He  clearly  was about Shiro’s height but not the same body. More lithe and more deadly. He had the strength in that body. Hunk felt it as the Commander kicked him straight in the chest. 

With the air knocked out of him, Hunk falter on his feet and trying to not fall over. He felt that through his armor. Here's hoping he didn’t break a rib. Looking up, panic took over as the Commander held Lance by his neck.

_No…_

“I will get my property back,” the Galra Commander hissed. He slammed Lance hard against the wall, than again and again, “  Maybe  I should start rebuilding it with you? I tend to keep those of your type.” 

_NONONONONONONO!!!_

Hunk didn’t know where the strength came from.  Maybe  the mere idea of Lance becoming like some kind of sex slave drove him a tad mad. He didn’t care. All Hunk cared was about getting their asses out of here.

Grabbing the Galra Commander by his neck, he ripped him off of Lance and threw him down to the ground nice and hard. With Lance in his arm, it would be smart to take off and run. Yup, that would be the smart move.

“You will not esca-“

_Kick to the face!!_

Hunk didn’t mean to react. It happened so fast as he slammed his foot into the commander’s head. Now it was time to run with the Galra Commander out cold and bleeding on the floor.

Too bad there was no trash cans.

He belong there.

 

* * *

 

Morons! He had nothing but useless morons around him!

“Prince Lotor, you need to lay down.”

Slapping back the druid's hand, Lotor hissed as his head throb in pain. He reach up to touch where the Yellow Paladin had stomp his foot. No doubt it would leave a scar. His flawless face was now ruin!

This whole day was a nightmare. His private getaway destroyed by the paladins of Voltron. His property taken from him and it would be spicolians before he could rebuild his harem once more. Even longer with piles of duties that Haggar had him doing with his father recovering.

“Where's Haggar? Bring her here now!”

It was as if the gods answer him. The door open to the medical center and in stepped Haggar in her full druid glory. Oh how he wanted to straggle her now.

“I see you had your first run in with the paladins, your highness.”

“And I wish you had better prepare me to deal with them, Witch,” he hissed.

She smirked. Acting as if she was dealing with a child and not the crown prince of the Galra Empire.

“I did warn you, your highness,” she said, coming closer to Lotor’s bedside. “I had told you they weren't to  be underestimated  . Look what happen with your father.” 

“I’m not my father!”

“Of course not,” said Haggar with a nod. No doubt only agreeing to placate him.

Leaning back into his bed, “I will not be unprepared for next time…I will destroy him…”

“Him?”

A wicked grin spread across Lotor’s face as the ideas formed in his mind.

“The Yellow one. He made a fool of me once but I will not allow that to happen again. I will find him, and destroy him.”

The idea appeases his senses very much. No one has ever gotten the better of him before. No one has ever scarred his beautiful face. It would be a thrill to capture the Yellow Paladin and to be the one crush that spirit. It would bring Lotor great pleasure to have the paladin under his heel.

To teach a mutt who his master was.

To bring that big beast down, make him crave death and never give it.

Soon he would only know Lotor's touch and hunger for it.

The so call warrior would serve Lotor's needs, to be nothing but a whore and a part of his harem.

Yes….yes…the Yellow Paladin would be his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, no idea where this came from but I like the idea. Maybe cause I need more Hunk doing more badass stuff and getting into trouble for said stuff.
> 
> Maybe I like the idea of Hunk/Lotor cause it could be similar with Lance/Lotor cause the big guy could question his own worth at times.
> 
> I call this Huntor.


End file.
